Knit Us Close To Those Who Are Fond Of Us
by Bony Hearts
Summary: A look into the daily interlocutions in the Holmes' household. - Companion piece to "Death Wishes".


**A/n:** This is an accompanying piece to Death Wishes; you'll have to read that one first for any of these to make sense at all.

So, for the longest time, the characters have been talking among themselves, leaving snippets here and there that I can't possibly include in the main stream of DW without causing them to be abundant. Anyways, it is quite interesting to type all of the dialogues out.

Have a glimpse.

* * *

 **Knit Us Close To Those Who Are Fond Of Us:**

 **.**

 **A look into the daily interlocutions in the Holmes' household**

* * *

"How about the idea of school, Arthur? To have interaction with other kids?"

"…I don't know how to be around other kids, Mycroft. I've _never_ been in close quarter with them, except for that time out in the park to get Brandt's attention. Children are so loud and obtrusive sometimes."

"You're a child, Arthur; don't quite exclude yourself."

"…If I were a normal kid, I wouldn't be sitting here and conversing to you the way I am. And I don't feel it strange or anything, talking to you that is."

"We've had a discussion on this matter of proper normalcy already, Arthur. You shouldn't alienate yourself for something as mundane as peers and age groups."

"It's just – I don't isolate myself, Mycroft. It's disorientated and dark whenever I stay closed-up within my mind. But the children make me perplexed, like I'm less appropriate – less normal than I should have been."

"There is nothing wrong with your mind, or how you are. No one can measure your being beside your own self, least of all different mindsets causing you to be worse in your eyes."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be angry on my behalf."

"…"

"…Though, you know, Mycroft?"

"About what, Arthur?"

"The curriculum would be rather pointless regarding my knowledge, right? Not only can I unsettle my hypothetical mates, but I also am capable of disconcerting my hypothetical teachers with possible arguments about certain academic matters that may be viewed as too advanced for my age."

"There is no age-limit on being intelligent, or getting a chance to be enlightened. Aren't constructive criticisms and exchange-of-views what evolve intellectuality?"

"You are envisaging those scenarios, aren't you? It is _not_ amusing, Mycroft. This is about how disastrous and traumatizing – instead of being motivating and evolutionary – my suppositional school life could be! I'm not that kind of genius."

"And I shall dread the day they make that phone-call to inform me about your astonishing brilliance and how I should tent to such a young mind full of potential then."

"Or you'll let Jane do all of the leg work and suffer through the talk. But, still, not just a bit not good, Mycroft."

"Ah."

* * *

"With the security risks, I wouldn't think this is a good idea, Mr. Holmes. But if Arthur concurs to it, I will come too."

"There will be arrangements for you if the situation arises, Mr. Brandt. As for the actuality of carrying out such a notion, nothing is set in stone yet."

"So Brandt will possibly be arranged as a professor?"

"Or a janitor of the school, less conspicuous that way."

"I'm fine with whomever."

"…Uh huh, come to think of it, it will be tolerable if Brandt is there too. I can have lunch together with Brandt and tell him all about the teachers. Also, we can discuss assignments without hurting any feelings of the teaching staff."

"Yes, Arthur is right, sir."

"…"

"…"

"…Why so optimistic now, Arthur?"

* * *

"Brat seems to like you."

"…"

"He's like a sad wee mouse, all furtive and cautious, making all the cats want to eat him."

"Cats have to get through me first. _Don't_ call him brat; he's sitting right here."

"… Hm? What about _you_ cat? I see it quite dark and starved here, not looking domestic to me. And I shall call him anything as I want. Brat is brat."

"Brandt…"

"Looking like Brandt here is afraid he mightn't be able to get a hold of his claws. Want to lash out at your fellow cat already? A flash of unrested paws and teeth and you all hackled up, tsk."

"Brandt…"

"I'm alright, Arthur – "

"Stop smoothing his back like he is a cat!"

"…"

"…"

" _Brat._ "

* * *

"Would you like some tea?"

"I'd like one, ma'am."

"Oh, just call me Mrs. Teagan, young man."

"As you're pleased, Mrs. Teagan, and the tea smells superb."

"I am unaware that one day I might have the occasion to witness you indulge yourself in civility."

"When the situation calls for it, a man needs his manner. The tea is worth it. I thought you'd know better, Holmes, considering your field of work. But once a man is being close-minded and biased, it can't be helped then, I see."

"…Ah, Brandt, I think we should make a beeline for the garden."

"From the look of it, we shall. The tea can wait until those two settle."

* * *

"Here are the biscuits, Jane."

"Thank you, little one."

"No sugar in the tea?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Will Mycroft be exasperated?"

"Mr. Holmes needs to calm down and rest for a bit anyway. That Mr. Kirkland is rather a trying character."

"…Oh, uh."

"Do you think a bit of cake would overdo it? Normally, I'd bypass such indulgence for him."

"… No, if we let Brandt bring the tray up?"

"I actually do _not_ think it's a good idea. This little conspiracy of yours might wound your bodyguard's feeling, honey."

"He can dodge pretty quick though. Brandt seems immune to Mycroft's temper, like water – smooth and patient. Not the same as Alistair who is all fire and ready to burn people's nerves frayed."

"Hm, how observant of you. However, it's still avoidance on your part, and we all can sparse a man some unnecessary pain coming his way unsuspected, seeing it as our good deed for the day then. I don't think boss needs someone to withstand his irritation while he sulks away in his study. It just makes him more prone to flaying people's psyches apart and unnerving half of the government into being fidgety."

"But isn't he still mad at m-"

"And I'm terribly busy to deal more with his upturned calories intake as it is. Even if you aren't able to calm him, your presence can ground his mind. Now, chin up, tray on hands, and off you go."

* * *

"Mycroft, please partake of the cake; Jane said it's a rewarded slice given to the tolerance for work stress, crisis and Kirkland."

* * *

 **Everyone gets along well. Mycroft needs more than just cakes to deal with this all.**


End file.
